thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Gone Bye (Survive)
"Days Gone Bye" is the first episode of season 1 of The Walking Dead: Survive, as well the first episode of the series in general. It was premiered in January 18, at 9:00 pm on FOX and AMC Plot The episode starts with a clear camp, suddenly a man comes running from it, as if he would be trying to escape someone, it is revealed the man is a criminal and it's being followed by police deputy Rick Grimes and fellow companion Shane Walsh, Shane asks about Rick's family wellbeing while they are on the road, Rick says that Lori went to get Carl from school, as they are conversing they stop in a shop that was being raided by the aforementioned bandit, as he notes the two deputies, the bandit shoots Rick Grimes in and enters in a coma state, while Rick is in the hospital he enters in and out of conciousness, while Shane brings him flowers, Rick thanks him for the flowers, when he gets awake notes that the flowers are now withered, he notes that he has been in coma for more time that he thinks, he goes around the hospital to check it abandoned and with an undead wounded person. In a camp nearby to Atlanta a small group of survivors are living in normal life, between they are found Shane Walsh, the deputy officer, and Rick's wife and son Lori and Carl, an old man and two blonde girls with one's daughter, her husband and an old woman. a walkie talkie works and the girl with her daughter goes to check who is trying to contact. It's seen in the other side Rick Grimes tries to contact via walkie-talkie, however Rick put his eyes out of road and crashes the car in the street he lives, he tries to reach his house, but gets shoved in the head, he wakes up again to see a little african kid and his father, they both question Rick if he was bitten to wich he replies no, he later asks what's going on and they that the deads began to walk, Rick goes to check on his house to look if Lori and Carl were fine, finding nothing he decides to head towards Atlanta Outskirts to look out there for them, Morgan says that he's gonna stay in King County with his son, but helps Rick to get out of city in safety, Rick takes them to the King County police department, as they spot a walker Morgan teaches Rick about walkers: they are people who already died due to an infection and become killing monsters who only kill people by eating them, if one zombie bites you, you'll turn into one of them, unless you get shot on the head to destroy the brain, and Rick kills the walker, once in the departament, they take a bath and Duane thanks Rick for his hospitality, Rick takes a car and leaves Morgan and Duane in the departament. Elsewhere two little kids are playing in a part of the camp, while a walker approaches them but an arrow passes by it's head killing him, it is revealed a man shot the arrow with a crossbow. Credits Co-Stars *Adrian Kali Turner as Duane Jones *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Brandon Fobbs as Terry *Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier Uncredited *Tommie Mack Turvey as Criminal *Orlando Vargas as Atlanta Survivor *Unknown as Andre Anthony ''Deaths *Unnamed Criminal ''(Flashback) *Numerous counts of walkers Trivia *First appearance of Rick Grimes *First appearance of Shane Walsh *First appearance of Lori Grimes *First appearance of Carl Grimes *First appearance of Amy *First appearance of Sophia *First appearance of Dale Horvath *First appearance of Ed Peletier *First appearance of Carol *First appearance of Terry *First appearance of Andre Anthony *First appearance of Morgan Jones *First appearance of Duane Jones *First appearance of Jacqui *First (and last) appearance of the Unnamed Criminal